


el espacio entre

by thechickandtheduck



Category: Mi hermano es un clon
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickandtheduck/pseuds/thechickandtheduck
Summary: Hay cosas que no cambian. Renata y Lara lo saben.





	el espacio entre

 

Renata no piensa mucho en esa noche.

La recuerda, sí. Pero no piensa en ella. Cuando tu mundo se derrumba por completo, el día antes a que suceda pasa a ser un recuerdo de otra vida. El último resabio de algo que ya no existe.

Recuerda la música ensordecedora de la fiesta. La cantidad de adolescentes entrando y saliendo de la casa. Recuerda los olores y los colores y sobre todo recuerda los besos desesperados. Los labios de Lara sobre los suyos por primera vez, mientras la apretaba contra la puerta del baño. Los ruidos que se les escapaban y esa mano que buscó un pecho con timidez pero con resolución. Recuerda que hasta ahí llegaron, con 16 años y sabiendo que el alcohol nada tenía que ver. Y si se concentra, hasta puede recordar el sabor del labial de Lara, de un rojo furioso como ella.

Recuerda también ese pacto silencioso, ese que se hicieron sin mirarse. Sabían que no hablarían del tema en la mañana. Recuerda la vuelta, el viaje en taxi. Las miradas cómplices, furtivas, con miedo, pero no arrepentidas. Recuerda verla bajar, la sonrisa mientras entraba a su casa.

Recuerda, principalmente, que Lara no era Lara, sino Patricia.

Pero no piensa en eso, no realmente. No cuando al día siguiente a su padre se lo llevaron preso y Patricia desapareció del mapa.

De hecho, solo vuelve a pensar en eso cuando Patricia vuelve, ahora convertida en Lara.

Renata suspira, entre molesta y agotada. Se viste con rapidez, pero tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Lara está dormida, enredada entre las sabanas de ese cuarto de hotel en el cual coincidieron por casualidad, desnuda y con las uñas de Renata que la han dejado marcada.

Esto no soluciona nada.

Renata no sabe lo que quiere saber. Lo que necesita saber. No la entiende. No la entiende con su cabeza, pero su cuerpo parece hablar el idioma exacto de quien ahora es Lara Alcorta. Renata la mira, mientras se termina de abrochar el pantalón. No fue casual. El encuentro. La estaba siguiendo.

Buscaba respuestas que Lara no quiere darle. O tal vez no puede. Buscaba respuestas y terminaron allí, gritándose frente a la habitación que Lara está ocupando. Gritando en susurros. Y después estaban besándose, como si eso pudiera solucionar algo.

Renata no lo esperaba, pero tampoco le sorprendió. Es casi como si la tensión entre ambas hubiera quedado suspendida entre ellas durante los diez años que no se vieron. No fue a buscar eso pero se lo lleva igual. Y no se arrepienta pero tampoco va a pensar en eso.

Como no piensa en aquella otra noche.

Se termina de vestir y por un momento piensa en dejar una nota. Se arrepiente un instante después. No tiene nada que decir. No se va a rendir. Nunca va a abandonar la cruzada por su padre. Y sabe que en Lara está la respuesta. En Lara o en Patricia, en alguna, o las dos. Y no hace falta que le diga más nada.

Sabe, y de eso no tiene dudas, que la próxima vez, va a ser Lara quien la busque a ella.


End file.
